What a Lucky Oak Tree!
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Santana just wants to have lady kisses with her Brit. Brittany sees dolphins in a tree. What do Kurt and Blaine, and a misplaced cardigan, have anything to do with this? Klaine and Brittana


Characters/Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Sananta/Brittany

Disclaimer: I wish I own Glee. Alas, it's not for me. =(

Author's Notes. This is just a bunch of silliness my crazy brain came up with! I hope you

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked, pinky to pinky, down the sidewalk in the park.<br>It was a lovely warm summer night, and the stars were shining brightly above the two girls.

Deciding that they wanted to have some private "sweet lady kisses" in the quiet meadow by the pond, Santana abruptly stopped, under a particularly large and shady Oak tree, when she stepped on something soft.

Lifting it with her shoe to get a closer look, she noticed that it was a maroon cardigan. Looking left and right, she didn't notice anyone around.

Shrugging, she threw it back down on the ground, and stomped on it as she passed the tree.

A second later she was hit by an acorn in the arm.

"Ouch!", she cried, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt like a bitch! Stupid tree."

Brittany, looking up into the branches the whole time, laid her head on Santana's shoulder, and said, "I didn't know Dolphins had gay sex in trees."

Puzzled, but taking into account that this was Brittany, she pat Brittany's shiny hair, smiled and said, "I didn't know either", before dreamily leading her towards there chosen spot, the tender wound forgotten.

Back at the tree, high in the branches...

"Do you think they saw us?"

"I think Brit did, but she probably thought we were squirrels dressed up as Kurt and Blaine."

"Nakedly dressed Kurt and Blaine"

Kurt blushed, but smiled back at Blaine.

Neither of the boys would have ever dreamed that the picnic they had planned that day would have lead to so much more. They had both planned to have a leisurely day out in the park, hiding from the sun and sharing fresh fruit and iced tea under the shade of Blaine's favorite Oak tree.

Playfully feeding eat other fruit turned into sweet kisses. Sweet kisses turned into deeper, more fulfilling kisses. Deeper, more fulfilling kisses turned into intensely making out.  
>Before long, clothing was lost, and the boys explored each other like the never had before.<br>They had not planned to have their first time on a warm summer day, outside, under a tree, in the Park of all places, but they were both so glad they did.

Kurt was thrilled at the idea that his first time had been set in such a romantic place, and that everything that he shared with Blaine that day was magical. (He couldn't WAIT to get home to dish to Mercedes!)

Blaine was elated that he had another reason to love this tree so much. This tree had been the very first tree that his older brother taught him to climb. He had spent many a summer in this Park, and he always came back to this tree, his tree, whether to climb, or to casually read a book, ( or an issue of Vogue). Kurt had looks so beautiful under him, against the blanket, with the sunlight filtering through the trees. The fact that the tree was now apart of one of his newest, and now most favorite memories, made his heart soar.  
>(As much as he had wanted to stay cuddled with Kurt, he knew that when he did drop him off at home, he would sneak back, and carve their initials into the bark).<p>

It was the sound of voices, and distant footsteps, that brought the boys back to the World around them.

They were sticky, and naked, in a Public park.

After a brief panic, they had gathered the blanket, basket, and clothes, and carefully climbed the tree.

It wasn't until they noticed Santana and Brittany right below them, that Kurt realized that he had dropped his cardigan.

He couldn't help himself, and threw an acorn at Santana after they way she stopped on his precious article of clothing.

Slipping out of his thought, Kurt had to giggle, as quietly as he could, at Blaine attempt to look like a nakedly dressed Blaine squirrel, puffing his cheeks and pretending to nibble on an acorn.

Kurt smiled again.

"Blaine, you are so dorky!"

"Yeah...but I'm your Dork, right?"

Even though he was saying this with humor in his voice, his eyes held a special tenderness.

Kurt, who by all rights should have felt gross, and vulnerable, sitting naked up in a tree with his equally bare boyfriend, felt his heart flutter, and felt desire stirring.

He lifted an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Scoot back over here, and I'll show you just how mine you are."

It seemed that it really didn't matter to Blaine either, because his eyes got darker, and his pupils dilated, and he crawled across the tree limb.

Half an hour later, Santana and Brittany paused in their "activities", hearing familiar voices, pleasured sighs, and deep, aching moans floating on the gentle breeze, from the far off tree.

"God, how are you so flexible?"

"Cheerios, yoga, and the fear of Sue Sylvester's random drills makes your body incredibly limber."

"Don't say limber. It sounds like "Timber", and we're naked in a tree."

* * *

><p>Reviews= Love!<p> 


End file.
